Silent Messiah
by grisabele
Summary: What if the only way to save Nosgoth...is to destroy it?
1. Prologue: Her Destiny

**Prologue: Her Destiny**

**A/N:They said it couldn't be done. They said it shouldn't be done. They said I'd burn in hell if I did this. Well, no, actually, they didn't, but I'm sure someone will later. Why? Because this is a crossover of the Sailor Moon manga (which was totally better than the cartoon), the Sailor Moon: Another Story RPG, and LoK. And it's serious. Uhm...Hotaru Tomoe, Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, and Sailor Pluto belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Apsu, who tried to change Destiny in SM:AS, belongs to Toei/Angel. Kain, Raziel, and the other LoK characters belong to Eidos/Crystal Dynamics. Oh...but...Aran's mine. Now...let's begin.**

_Somewhere in Tokyo, a pair of young women by the names of Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh sat together on a sofa, deep in discussion. Haruka was tall, muscular, and wiry, with sandy hair that she kept boyishly short. Michiru was shorter, with wavy aqua colored hair and_ _a slender, more delicate build._

"_I...don't understand, Haruka. Why can't we transform? Is it Apsu? Is she meddling with Destiny--"_

"_No," the sandy-haired woman said, "It can't be. We destroyed her. She's gone, Michiru..."_

"_Then how do you explain the fact that we can't transform? How?"_

"_I don't know!" Haruka snapped as she pushed some of her sandy hair out of her eyes. "I...don't know," she finished more softly._

_The door to the living room creaked open and a little girl of five or so, with chin-length black hair and royal purple eyes peered in._

"_Haruka-papa? Michiru-mama?"_

_The two women froze and stared at the little girl._

"_Are you guys okay?"_

_Haruka had to smile a little. "Everything's fine," she said to the little girl_.

"_We're just a little worried about something. Go back to bed," Michiru said gently. She didn't smile. The little girl nodded and closed the door as she toddled back to her bedroom._

"_If we can't transform...will...she still awaken?"_

"_Not as long as she's with you," answered a woman who stood behind them. Haruka and Michiru jumped and turned around to face the third woman. She wore a short black dress under a white lab coat. Her long, dark-green hair fell to her knees, but she kept part of it pulled back in a bun. _

"_Don't do that!" Haruka muttered, "You scared the bejesus outta me."_

_The other woman ignored her. "Her destiny changed....because _your _destinies changed."_

"_What do you mean?" Michiru whispered._

"_I need to take her with me. She...has a mission."_

_Haruka narrowed her eyes. "How can she have a mission if she hasn't awakened?"_

_The woman in the lab coat sighed. "There is corruption seeping into our world from another. The corruption is changing the Earth's destiny very slowly so far...but if more seeps in, then Destiny will change very rapidly. I need Hotaru to...take care of that."_

_Haruka opened her mouth to protest, but Michiru silenced her with a glare._

_"If she is needed, take her," Michiru said softly._


	2. Vision

**Vision**

It was rare for Kain to sleep. But after returning to Nosgoth's present...after Raziel's sacrifice...he'd needed to rest.

He opened the lid on the coffin in his old crypt, lay down and pulled the lid back over it. Then he waited. It wasn't unusual for there to be a few vampire hunters around at this hour. Only when he was certain that he was in no danger did he allow himself the luxury that was sleep.

It may have been rare for Kain to sleep...but it was rarer still for him to dream. And dream he did...

_The world seemed to be bathed in a bright, red light. Kain found himself at the Pillars, surrounded by most of what was left of Nosgoth's humans..._

_Slowly, everything and everyone around him turned to stone. A bright, white light issued forth from the center of the Pillars, revealing a young woman standing in the center, weilding a glaive. _

_The light was obscuring his view of her, but he could see that she had black hair..._

_And deep purple eyes. _

_The sound of howling wind made him turn around. To his horror, he witnessed tornadoes ripping through the area, crumbling everything around him. _

_Furious, he rushed toward the woman, only to be thrown back into a wall, which disintegrated upon coming into contact with him. She glared at him, as if to say "This is not your concern"._

"_But it is my concern!" Kain shouted at the young woman standing in the light. He rushed toward her again, and this time, she brought her weapon down..._

_And the sharp end buried itself in Kain's chest._

_Only one thought raced through Kain's mind before his eyes snapped open:_

"_Do not let the light of destruction awaken!"_

Kain awoke, throughly startled by the dream. What...or who was the light of destruction? Was it the young woman? Or the light surrounding her? Or was it perhaps, her weapon?

Whatever it was, Kain figured he'd better find it and destroy it. Perhaps that young woman in his dream, (if you could call it that) would have some sort of insight. Then again, if it turned out that the woman was the light of destruction, he could simply kill her, and solve the problem entirely.

The only other question was...where to find her?

Aran...was not exactly a respected vampire hunter. In fact, he'd been forced to flee from battle with vampires so often that by now the people of the citadel held him in very little esteem. That was fine with Aran, for the most part. He knew that one day, his chance for glory would arise...that one day, he'd show them all that he was more than competent. That he could do his job.

He was patrolling outside the city when he heard what sounded like a child coughing nearby. Puzzled, Aran walked toward the sound.

He was not expecting to discover a child outside the walls of the Citadel, much less a little girl who could not have been more than five. She was hunched over, coughing violently. Aran hurried toward her. As he came closer he became aware of her chin length black hair. No little girl had hair that short....

She fell to her knees, wheezing, as Aran reached her. He knelt and gently touched the girl's shoulder.

"Little girl, are you all right?"

She looked up slowly, fixing her deep, violet eyes on his, and nodded.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"...H...Hotaru."

"Ah. Where are your parents, Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked around for a moment. "I...don't know. I don't know how I got here..."

Aran checked for vampires, then held out his hand to the tiny girl. "Come with me, Hotaru. It will be all right."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace safer."


End file.
